


hp as vines

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: ahem *glorious music* you asked for it so here it ishehnobody asked for itbut here it is anyways
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	hp as vines

harry: *walks into classroom* everybody clap yo hands *everyone starts clapping*

  
harry to draco: you know what? I’m about to say it. I don’t care that you broke your elbow.

ron: what you say? what you say?

mcgonagall: i said whoever threw that paper yo moms a hoe!

sirius: i brought you frankincense

james and lily: thank you

peter: and i brought you myrrh

james and lily: thank you

peter: murder

james and lily: *gasp* judas nO

james: *blowing trumpet*

harry: *slams oven door*

nicki minaj: all my life man fucks sake

molly: nO

nicki minaj: if i did i menage with em

molly: nO nO turn that off

nicki minaj: and let em eat my ass like a cupcake

molly: NOOOO

fudge: why dont we just relax

fudge: turn on the radio

fudge: WOULD YOU LIKE AM OR FM?!

hermione: hmhm that is not correct because according to the encyclopedia of bldmclvbpvkv

draco to harry: i thought you were bae

draco: turns out you’re just fam

harry: bruh

dumbledore: LOOK AT THIS GRAPH

hermione: when there’s too much drama at school all you gotta do is ~~cry and sic birds at ron for dating lavender instead of me~~ walk awaaay

remus: is there anything better than pussy

remus: yes a really good book

fudge at the hearing when harry used underage magic against the dementors in fifth year: add bacon and syru-

harry: uh

harry: im not finished

harry: lets get started

harry: first off you-

fudge: grab the toaster

harry: oh my god

harry: can you let me do what i need to do

flitwick to the other professors: hey!

flitwick: whats it like being tall?

the other professors: we’ll show you

*aladdin plays in the background*

flitwick: *whispers* so beautiful

regulus black to whoever finds the fake locket aka harry: hey sarah you want some?

harry: this bitch empty YEET

harry to hermione and ron when accusing draco of being a death eater: how do you know whats good for me?!

harry: thats my opINIONNNNNN

hermione:

ron:

harry to crouch jr: wait a minute

harry: who are you?

neville: *pours cereal but lemons comes out*

neville: weLp when life gives you lemons

hermione to ron talking about lavender: i saw you hanging out with kaitlyn yesterday!

ron: but rebecca its not what you think-

hermione: I WONT HESITATE BITCH

draco to harry: if you put your fucking hands on me I’ll rip your fucking face off fucking bitch

pansy: what did he do?

draco: cause he fUCKING PUSHED ME-

neville’s grandmother: put that candy back im not buying you all that mess

neville: *throws it at her*

neville’s grandmother: o- try me bitch

mcgonagall to the marauders: when will you learn

mcgonagall: wHEN WILL YOU LEARN

mcgonagall THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES

molly: WHERES THE FUCKING POTS

molly: GET UP UP UP

molly: I GET NO SLEEP CUS OF YALL

molly: YALL NOT GET NO SLEEP CUS OF ME

blaise recording harry and draco: two bros chilling in a hot tub five feet apart cus they’re not gay

snape: have you ever heard the sound of a rubber ball breaking a window?

neville: nuh uh

snape: WOULD YOU LIKE TO?!

ron to moody when moody said hermione and harry should be aurors (harry narrating): I WANNA BE A YOYO MAN

harry: he cried

ron: MAKE ME A YOYO MAN

harry: but the yoyo master did not answer

harry: he just kept on yoing

cho to harry: hi!

harry: ok

does your hoe ass want more

maybe

later


End file.
